The karaokee princess
by Apprentice08
Summary: John spots Claire down town alone, and he rushes after her when she disappears into a bar. But what he thought was just a mistake was an action that would break his walls down forever. One-shot


***PLEASE READ FIRST* A/n: This is an excerpt from a story I may write later on. I had a dream about this last night. In fact when I woke up I thought about the dream for hours until finally during my hour break between biology and tech class I just hard to start to write. I am not going to lie, I expect flames, I don't doubt someone will hate this and want to tear it apart. I just want to say right now I mean no offence to the singer whose song I have Claire sing. It is just what Claire sang in my dream and I wanted to stay true to that. I adore Sarah McLachlan and adore her voice as well and mean no disrespect. I realize this song is newer and Breakfast club took place in the 80's but the song is subtle enough it shouldn't matter to much. I would just like to say I really enjoyed this dream so if you really must flame me try to not stomp my heart to much. Anyway, I loved these two as a pair from the first time I saw this movie, so that is probably why I had the dream. Anyway Enjoy this one shot for now. **

**Disclaimed: I don't own breakfast club and i deff don't own this song. It is by Sarah McLachlan, I changed one or two words to make it fit in like it did in my dream and i really hope they don't sue me. This is all her own stuff not mine! **

John Bender walked down the side walk and was heading in no particular direction. His buddies had elected to crash at someone's house and smoke up. John just wasn't interested or in the mood tonigt. He had a lot on his mind, he had a really good job now and plenty of time to do it now that he wasn't hanging so much with his friends. In a few months he could move out and take his sister with him and then no one would have to worry anymore. He also thought about Claire and how wonderful she was, though he wasn't going to lie he was still pissed at her for wanting to keep them a seceret for now. But man how he adored her.

John had headed down town knowing if he played his cards right he would be able to get into a bar and hussel a few shit heads. He could get a pack with that and maybe some beer too. As he rounded a corner he stopped dead in his tracks as he watched his girl friend Claire walk across the street and into the bar he had been heading to. He was not only shocked to she her down town alone with out her bimbo friends, but also shocked to see she just went into a biker bar that was also considered the most rough spot in town. John noticed there were more bikes then normal and shot across the street in hopes to pull her out before so got kidnapped and raped.

Had she been trying to find him? Why on Earth was she down here? Maybe she had gone from bar to bar looking, Jesus, she wasn't thinking, someone like her so beautiful and young and… John ran inside.

He walked over to the normal corner he hung out in and looked over the masses of bikers, female and male who had their attention on the small stage like area near the back of the bar. Where was she? She had come in, he had seen her, his nerves were being tweeked right now, he wanted to grab a gun and tell everyone to shut up and hand her over.

Suddenly he noticed movement on the stage and felt his jaw drop when he saw it was Claire standing before the bikers that now fell silent and paid her full attention.

"Hello everyone! It's so nice to see you all again!" She said the mic giving a little feed back.

"Again?" John said to himself as he jumped off the chair and took a set, still unaware he was actually moving. His eyes were stuck on her and he felt numb.

The crowd clapped and cheered politely, as if this wasn't a slum bar full of bikers. It felt like a country club for a second.

"I know I promised something new for you tonight… it took me four days and a whole weekend but I got one for you!" She said smiling.

"Sing it for us Claire sweet heart!" One biker at the bar called. But this wasn't a cat call, he had said it as if she was his daughter. It was encouraging as if he was watching her at a grade school talent show.

"Your wonderful!" One called giving a thumb up, and then a female bicker called, "Give us a pretty one baby girl!" Were Claire's parents really bikers and her other parents were fake robots or something?

"Before I sing I do need to tell you a short story as to where the lyrics for this song came from, is that alright?"

The crowd cheered and then a woman yelled, "IT IS ABOUT A BOY!"

Claire visibly blushed and she said, "You are right Amel it is about a boy… a wonderful boy… whose name I can't say… because I am about to share something very private and I am sure he would kill me if he knew I was going to share this. But for you to understand the song you need to know a little back story." John felt his face grow red and he dug his nails into the wood on the table.

"Now, this boy is a wonderful boy and he is just like all of you, tough as nails on the outside, took care of himself most of his life and knows very well the hard knock life… but he is also like you guys in the way that when you get past that hard exterior of protection you find a sweet heart, a hopeless romantic and someone who just wants love." The bar exploded and people cheered and John even noticed tow men hugged and he shivered. "The past few months my life has been changing and it's all because of this boy and some new friends I made. This boy makes me feel like I can do anything, and sometimes I just step away from the shell I want people to see and let him see the insides that I have that I have never showed anyone else. He knows things about me I never told anyone, like how when I was a little girl I wanted to be a major league baseball player." The crowd laughed and John couldn't help but smirk, that had been a fun conversation.

"With him I can step away from my shallow stuck up friends and my horribly confused family and he shows me what it was like to be a good person, and how to take a chance and get to know new people. He showed me how to accept differences and learn to love people for who they are and where they come from."

"SOUNDS LIKE A WINNER!" A woman yelled and the crowd clapped in agreement.

Claire nodded, "He really is, and normally I wouldn't and thought at school I still have issues about who I am and what I need people to see me as, I just hope he knows I am trying to change and be as care free as him." Claire stopped for a second and felt tears come to her eyes, John saw the shine and hoped this wasn't to go where he thought it was.

"It's okay honey, let it out! It's what we are here for!" A man cried clapping, the crowd agreed and laughed.

Claire smiled and then said, "Now, the guy I like, his life is very different then my own. I mean I come home to a warm house and big bed, a fridge with food and I know I don't have to worry about eating or bathing or having warm clothes…I don't have to worry about my parents taking their frustrations out on me…" The crowd booed at the idea of someone having to wrry about that.

"I know though, and this guy won't ever admit it to me, but I know for a fact, he comes home to a broken house, a blanket on the floor of a bare room… with a father who abuses him and doesn't know what a wonderful son he was gifted with. He doesn't understand how blessed he is to have a son like my guy." The crowd booed at the idea of some guy hurting Claire's boy and John mentally tried to will her to be quiet, what if she slipped and said his name, what if they found out and tried to help… he had to be home… he couldn't leave yet….Sissy, he had to be there for Sissy.

"Sometime when he leaved for his home I cry a little because I get so worried he will show up with bruises or be hurt beyond repair or… that he won't come back at one. I fear the day his father goes to far. It would make me fall into a whole… I would die with out him. Now that I've had him I can't be with out him, I am addicted."

Claire looked at them and rubbed a tear away and then continued, "You see, I would report it if I could, some days I just dream of taking him away from it all. But I learned something a few days ago that even my guy has tried to keep secret to everyone to keep his reputation as the bad boy up and powerful. You see, I'd save him if he wanted me to but he doesn't because my guy has a little sister…" Gasps aroused from the crowd.

"And no matter how bad it gets he always goes home to her. To ease her pain. He forgets his own to keep her from feeling the pain that he feels every day. He is one of the most selfless people I know… and yet no one will ever know about his silent war but you guys. I ask you to pray for him, and beg you to keep him in his thoughts as he fights against abuse and rage and hurt. I wrote this song to give to him on his birthday, so he would know he wasn't alone anymore. He had me and I will try to be his angel. When ever, whatever, where ever, if he ever called I will come and if he needs anything I will find a way to get it. So with out anymore yakking on my part… the song I will probably never show him, I would like to present the song Angel. So that my guy knows he isn't alone anymore." The bar was filled with claps and whistles and hoots and hollars and Claire crossed to the piano and sat down. John listened as she started to play a beautiful chorded melody and as she opened her mouth to sing John felt his heart might explode.

"Spend all your time waiting, for that second chance, for a break that would make it okay. There's always some reason to feel not good enough and it's hard at the end of the day. You need some distraction, oh beautiful release. Memories seep from your veins, I'll help you be empty and weightless and maybe you'll find some peace tonight. In the arms of the angel fly away from here, from this dark cold hotel room and the endlessness that you fear, you were pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie, your in the arms of the angel may you find some comfort here."

Claire went into a short little piano solo that went along with the music, it was eerie and beautiful and made John's chest sting. Tears rolled down her cheeks and he could see how she ached to take his pain away. He had refused her help about so many things and all she wanted was to take him away. He thought she was done but she kept singing and he felt tears leek out of his own eyes.

"Your so tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn, there's vultures and thieves at your back, storm keeps on twisting, keep on building the lies that you make up for all that you lack. It don't make no difference escaping one last time. It's easier to believe. In this sweet madness this glorious sadness that brings you to your knees in the arms of an angle, fly away from here, from this dark cold hotel room. And the endlessness that you fear. You were pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie. You in the arms of the angel, may you find some comfort here. Your in the arms of the angel may you find some comfort here."

As the song ended the silence that filled the room was deafening at first. Then everyone erupted into applause and cheers and John thought he might go deaf. She stood and bowed and walked off the stage. John couldn't move, he was stunned, absolutely stunned, not just about her being in a bar, or getting up and spilling her guts to a bunch of no class bikers who seemed to all adore her like she was their own child. But she had wrote a song that was so beautiful, all about him and how much she cared and wanted to help him and the song, just by the notes and the lyrics made him hurt all over, and at the same time rejoice in the feelings that were pumping through his body. He pulled himself away from his thoughts and tried to find her, she was talking to someone at the bar and then as the bartender handed her her purse and bag she smiled and waved to the bikers who all waved back and said good bye.

John launched himself from his chair and ran after her, when he got outside he saw her about read to round a corner up the street and he couldn't stop himself, "CLAIRE!" The red head stopped in mid stride and stood there as if she had been hit in the back of the head by a rock. Slowly she turned around and locked eyes with him. She just stood there staring at him and then at the bar and then back to him and then back to the bar. John knew what she was thinking, she was wondering if he had followed here, been in there, heard it all… seen what she did late on her Monday nights when all her bimbo friends were out partying or sleeping.

"Claire I…" he started.

"Did you follow me?" she asked never looking away.

"No! No I swear! I was coming down to the biker bar to hustle some money for a pack of smokes… I saw you go in… and freaked thinking maybe you were looking for me or something… and as it turned out… you were….not…" he said trying to avoid what he had seen for her sake.

Claire just stared and John could tell, she knew he had seen and heard it all, she was just weighing her options, did she have to explain… or could she just blow it off.

"You don't have to explain… if you don't want to… but you need to know… how much it…" John looked at her desperately hoping he could convey how much it had meant to him in his eyes since he had never been that good with words.

Claire kept watching him and waiting, "I… it meant so much to me… to hear you say those things… to hear that beautiful song… to know you think about me, worry about me… care about me enough to suffer from I am away from you…to know or at least hope like hell you did all that because you… you really lo…" he couldn't finish it. His was still too scared to even consider that possibility of having someone care about him that much in that way. He was embarrassed because he didn't want to assume she liked him that much, he didn't want her to think he was desperate for her love.

Claire walked back down the sidewalk to him and put her hand on his face, she gavea small smile and said, "You hope I love you?" she asked. John slowly nodded and hoped she couldn't see how desperately he wanted to hear her say it.

"John, I love you more then I ever thought possible… I never thought I was capable of such a deep raw feeling. But it's true John Bender you doubting Thomas… I adore and love you with all my heart. And I will do anything to prove that to you… even if it means walking into school tomorrow and kissing you in front of everyone."

John took a deep shaky breath and sighed, he took hold of her hand and leaned into it. He didn't want her touch to stop and she came in and kissed him softly on his lips, "As long as you want me John I am here for both you and your little sister."

John felt for the first time in years he was crying, but he was crying because he was happy. He was so happy it hurt and as he openly sobbed out in the street he felt like everything was going to be alright.

**A/n: Okay R&R AND LET ME know if I told my dream in a good way. Or if I totally fucked it up. **


End file.
